Receptor nicotínico
by Weirdrock
Summary: Recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mi esposa, hasta las más insulsas y nimias […] Salió para no regresar, al menos no con vida. Los recuerdos, fantasmas y personajes muy interesantes.


**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **Receptor nicotínico**

 **…**

Por primera vez ese extraño gato se digna a verme. Se relame las patas y siento como vigila cada uno de mis movimientos a modo de tregua. Quiero pensar que es eso y no una especie de guerra silenciosa que no podre ganar porque en el fondo me siento más desamparada que él. Me azota la soledad de una manera injusta.

Aquel felino me mira, desconfiado, impertérrito, burlándose de mí y de mi debilidad, de mi estado asténico. _Era_ de mi esposa, nunca me gustó, pero era de ella. Digo _era_ porque ya no pertenece a nadie, como este corazón mío que ha dejado hasta de ser propio. Sin embargo, aquel animal sigue aquí, echado en el sillón, llenándolo de pelos, haciendo que quiera tirar el sillón junto con él encima, pero la verdad es que no quiero salir. No he salido en meses.

Nuestro pacto fue de seis meses, o él buscaba donde guarecerse o yo lo echaba a la calle. Obviamente no iba a ceder mi lugar en la casa, ni el cariño de mi esposa, ni sus caricias esporádicas. Suena absurdo. Simplemente, ese gato no me agrada.

A veces está ahí, acostado en el sillón que ocupaba mi esposa para fumar. Se sienta, se relame alguna parte de su famélico cuerpo, cierra los ojos lentamente, estando siempre con las orejas alertas, bosteza y duerme. Algunas veces ronronea como si ella estuviera con él, acariciándolo. Otros días desaparece, así sin más, dejándome sola en esta casa que últimamente me parece muy grande. Luego regresa y se adueña del sofá, del espacio que fue de la mujer que aún amo. Cuando despierta, se estira por completo, ve hacia todas partes, ignorando mi presencia, y va a comer o hacer cualquier otra necesidad.

Lo cuido, es la verdad. Lo alimento y, de vez en cuando, cambio su arena. Lo hago porque, aparte del cenicero que está frente al sillón, es lo único que me queda de mi mujer. Y aunque quisiera desaparecerlo como todo lo demás, lo material, no puedo cargar en la conciencia con la vida de un ser vivo. Y menos de éste que ahora me mira.

Recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mi esposa, hasta las más insulsas y nimias, pero el cómo entró a nuestra vida este gato no. He intentado rememorarlo, pero no puedo, sólo recuerdo a mi mujer con el felino en brazos, una música tenue y romántica, el tufo del cigarro, las danzas que hacía el humo al salir de su boca, rozar por sus labios, el calor de un hogar que se sabe venturoso, la calidez de un cariño sincero, y sus piernas. Si hay algo que mejor puedo evocar son sus piernas: largas, firmes, suaves, bellas. En realidad, era hermosa por completo, no sólo físicamente. Era una mujer exitosa y muy inteligente. No me asustaba, todo en ella gritaba un rotundo éxito. Algo inexorable.

Empiezo a sentirme incómoda, pensé que esto podría ser una especie de tratado de paz, pero aquel animal no me quita la mirada de encima. ¿Qué querrá? Me acercó a él, ni siquiera se inmuta ante mi presencia, parece petrificado, como si se hubiera muerto, así de la nada, así como su dueña. Siento alivio al ver su estómago subir y bajar al compás de su respiración. Me ve, después vira la cabeza a otro lado y de nuevo regresa su mirada a mí. Vuelve a repetir sus movimientos varias veces, hasta que yo miro a donde él ve. Mira al cenicero, eso creo. Volteo de nuevo a ver al gato, pero desapareció. Otra vez.

En realidad, no sé por qué aún guardo ese cenicero, lo he dejado intacto, tal y como lo dejó mi esposa aquel día. Era sábado, un día muy bonito, nadie debió morir ese día. Salió, como de costumbre, a comprar lo necesario para estar en casa esa quincena. Habíamos desayunado huevos con unas tostadas de pan, ella un té y yo un café. Nada mejor para acompañar el desayuno que una charla amena. Siempre era anfitriona en nuestras platicas, me encantaba escucharla hablar, conocer cada día algo nuevo, porque ella siempre tenía algo nuevo para cada ocasión, una sorpresa, algo que no me había dicho pero pensaba decirme a su debido tiempo. Yo no tenía ansias, ni ningún afán. Fuera mucho o poco lo que me diera, mientras viniera de ella, estaba bien. Demasiado bien.

Recuerdo que se duchó después de sus clases privadas de ballet. Se acercó a mí, que estaba leyendo en el sillón donde ahora me encuentro sentada, me acarició el hombro, besó mi cabeza y con una sonrisa me anunció que iba por las compras. Salió para no regresar, al menos no con vida.

Los vecinos hablan entre ellos, yo nunca he querido escuchar. Según me dijo el doctor que fue un paro cardiaco súbito, que a veces pasa, que es común en personas de esa edad, raro en mujeres, pero pasa. No recuerdo nada después de eso, me hicieron otras preguntas, pero no sé qué fue lo que respondí. No sé, ni siquiera, cómo encontré el camino de regreso a casa.

A veces me la imagino caminando por aquellas calles que la enamoraron de este pequeño y extravagante pueblo abigarrado. Ella me trajo aquí, en una de nuestras muchas citas y me dijo: _"Cuando me case, quiero vivir aquí"._ En ese momento me pareció la idea más descabellada, ¿quién querría vivir en un pueblo de calles angostas, con árboles que estorban a la mitad de la calle, en la que el suelo no aparenta ser algo firme sino un río, con casas que se parecen unas a otras y hacen de todo en conjunto un laberinto en el que no me gustaría perderme?

No fue la única vez que me llevó ahí, bastaron tres visitas para que me enamorara de ella y después de todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente. Luego de eso, este pueblo me pareció hermoso.

Le pedí matrimonio en una de las muchas ocasiones en las que nos perdimos por estas calles en las que ahora no sé andar sola. Llegamos a un lugar donde estaba una fuente ya estéril, en la cual había nacido un árbol, el más extraño de todo el pueblo. Según contaban los lugareños, ese árbol fue el fundador de las extrañas calles, ya que había echado raíces de una manera muy intricada y que, cuando quería, las modificaba a su antojo. _Un pueblo que se mueve,_ con vida y sensaciones propias. La verdad es que esas dichosas raíces se perdían entre las enredaderas, plantas y flores que crecían entre las casas. Y gracias a la ausencia de automóviles, pues todos se transportan con bicicletas, se formaba naturaleza de una manera exorbitante, atiborrándolo todo. Absolutamente todo. Si no fuera por las escasas personas que transitan en las calles, este podría ser un lugar abandonado de lo más peculiar.

El hecho fue que, bajo ese árbol que parecía ser el origen de toda la excentricidad, le pedí que fuera mi mujer. Ella no me respondió al instante, sólo me miró y se sonrojó. ¡Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ante mí! Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a caminar. Pasamos por la avenida principal, llegamos al parque donde se concentra la mayoría de las personas y donde el bullicio hace notoria la existencia. Después anduvimos por unas calles más estrechas de lo normal, en algunas teníamos que pegarnos a la pared y burlar los árboles que crecían por doquier para poder continuar. El ruido huía ante estas pequeñas arterias, como si un escudo protegiera de viciar la tranquilidad.

Las casas se parecían unas a otras, la mayoría estaban construidas con piedras y adobe, concreto o madera. Los techos de teja roja, unas con balcones y otras con buhardillas, ventanas amplias, puertas grandes de madera, pintadas de colores intensos, fuera azul, naranja, amarillo, bermellón, marrón, cualquier color combinaba con todo el paisaje: antiguo, rustico, colonial.

Yo estaba totalmente desorientada, pero mi mujer parecía saber exactamente donde estábamos. Nos detuvimos frente a un cruce en forma de ye, dirigió la vista hacia ambos lados y, asegurándose de ser el lado correcto, siguió. Fueron estos pasadizos secretos, aquellos callejones, los que me cautivaron. Sobre todo, cuando concluimos nuestra andada frente a una casa que estaba en venta y ella me dijo: _"Es aquí, en este poblado, en esta casa, donde quiero iniciar mi vida contigo"_.

La conocí un lunes de segundo sol, me enamoré de ella cuando la vi bajo la luz de la luna azul. No teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, en ese entonces, me tardé bastante tiempo en conquistarla, era inconmovible ante cualquier cosa que no fuera el arte. Sus conversaciones eran difíciles de seguir, no porque fueran muy inteligentes y complicadas, eran tan sencillas y apasionadas que a veces seguir el ritmo era tarea ardua.

El primer día, después de casarnos, al salir a caminar me dijo que las calles saboreaban los estados de ánimo de cada persona y que dependía de éstos el color que iban a adoptar. Yo siempre veía el suelo como agua congelada con piedras.

Lo que si cambiaba de color era el humo de su cigarrillo que fumaba. Habían sacado unos cigarros que se adaptaban al estado de ánimo de la gente. Las fiestas eran adornadas con humos de diferentes colores y sin la necesidad de máquinas, sólo uno que otro fumador al que le había encantado la idea de exteriorizar su sentir de una manera más sencilla y, hasta cierto punto, tangible. El de mi mujer la mayoría de las veces era azul, nunca supe si era por una nostalgia instalada permanentemente en su alma o por una tranquilidad y seguridad interna. Fueron de esas muchas cosas que espere fueran reveladas algún día.

Compraba cajetillas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, fumaba constantemente, porque hacía frío, por estrés, por tristeza; sólo cuando estaba feliz no lo hacía, ni frente a personas que apenas conociera. Aún siento en la nariz el vaho que a veces me soplaba en la cara cuando estaba enojada o triste, con eso lograba que me enojara por completo o que, al menos, hiciera algo. Nunca intenté que dejara de fumar, nunca lo percibí como un vicio; mejor dicho, era como otra manera de comunicarse conmigo.

Busco algo en lo que sostenerme, el alma me pesa, pero no estoy dispuesta a soltarla y dejar atrás todas esas cosas bellas. Ni siquiera las malas puedo botarlas. Estoy quedándome sin ingresos, reconozco que debo salir, como ese valiente gato, a encontrar otro camino y que este, mi hogar, se vuelva un refugio para mi cuerpo errante.

Necesito un empleo, el finiquito que me dio mi empresa se me está agotando, no sé en qué, si no compro nada más que comida para mi compañero y para mí. Me despidieron, me dieron una semana para recuperarme de lo de mi esposa, me presenté a la semana y a las pocas horas ya estaba sin empleo. Un compañero me dijo que ya todo estaba preparado, que sólo buscaban una razón para echarme. Mi mujer siempre me dijo que dejara ese empleo, que me estaba afectando, que una persona tan buena como yo no debería dedicarse a la abogacía. Debí hacerle caso, sus argumentos eran inapelables.

Su madre se presentó el mismo día de su muerte, se llevó toda su ropa y sus pertenencias, nunca confió en mí, en mi capacidad de ser una buena compañera de vida. Quizá no estaba tan equivocada. Traté de detenerla, pero me dijo que eran costumbres de familia y me quedé callada. Soltó un gruñido, me lanzó una mirada socarrona y se fue.

Mi esposa era cercana a sus parientes, a distancia. Amaba a su familia, pero nunca permitió que se metieran en sus decisiones, y entre muchas de ellas estuve yo. Su hermana y su abuela me apoyaban, sólo su madre tenía la terca idea de que yo no estaba al nivel de su _pequeña_. ¡Hasta el día de la boda fue a decirme que era poca cosa! Obviamente, en voz baja y a escondidas. Sólo le faltaba mandarme una notita a hurtadillas del profesor en la que me dijera que apestaba. Siempre fue intratable.

Su padre, a pesar de que se murió poco después de que la conocí, me pareció un hombre increíble. Fue un hombre risueño –pese a de verse azorado por los traumas que dejan las guerras en los soldados–, extrovertido, amante de las personas y la vida, creyente de la voluntad y un soñador incansable. Contaba historias increíbles de lo que vivió en los lugares a los que fue enviado en tiempos bélicos, mas nunca habló o mencionó algo sobre la guerra, al menos no frente a mí. Estaba seguro de que mi mujer había sacado varias cosas de él y, combinado con la tenacidad y perseverancia de su madre, terminó por ser una persona sublime.

Algo que admiraba de ella era su capacidad para relacionarse con la gente con tanta facilidad. No es que a mí se me dificultara, es que la gente a veces me pesa. Mi mujer siempre me decía que yo me tomaba las cosas de manera personal, que en esta vida nada lo es. Lo más personal que tenía era nuestra relación. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso un poco, creo que tiene razón.

Ese pequeño gato, que más que cuidar yo de él, él me cuida a mí. Viéndome desfallecer sin derramar lágrima alguna. No recuerdo haberlo comentado, no lloré su muerte. Es más, me llegó por sorpresa, una sorpresa nada grata. Hasta me enojé por la mala broma que se me había jugado, lo sentí injusto, sin razón. No puedo decir que la vida me ha arrebatado todo, pues sólo hizo desaparecer una de muchas cosas, pero me siento vacía. Tan llena de nada que no tengo ni agua que sacar por los ojos. Estaba segura, hasta hace poco, que de haber sido posible hasta hubiera llorado sangre por mi esposa. Creo que soy un poco exagerada; por esos días me parecía lo justo a la importancia que tenía.

Una comparación burda, pero me sentí una chica universitaria que después de acabar su tesis olvida guardarla y pierde años de trabajo en un instante, por un error de fábrica o, peor aún, un descuido. Por no haberla acompañado. Me enojé y, como toda una joven universitaria con los sentimientos a flor de piel, me hubiera puesto a aventar todo lo que se atravesara en mi camino, haciéndolo explotar contra la pared, o quizá me hubiera tirado al suelo a llorar. En cambio, no hice nada de eso. No soy universitaria y ahora dudo de mi capacidad como ser humano.

Los recuerdos, fantasmas y personajes muy interesantes. Nunca le confesé que aún sentía escalofrío ante su contacto. En las noches al ir a dormir, me abrazaba, delicadamente pasaba una de sus manos desde mi hombro hasta alcanzar mi mano y la apretaba con fuerzas, mientras todo mi cuerpo se erizaba y una corriente eléctrica me subía hasta la nuca. Nunca se lo conté porque era una cosa de adolescentes.

Cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada y no era correspondida, ella lo notaba y le atacaba la risa cuando me tocaba, aunque sea para hablar conmigo. Yo sentía que mi cabello se me erizaba, que el rostro se me tornaba rojo y que los ojos se me ponían lacrimosos. Nada lascivo venía en mi reacción, el contacto físico nunca ha sido de mi agrado, no confió en la mayoría de las personas. Pero había algo en ella que me hacía sentir incómoda y acogida a la vez.

Ella me contó, un día de muchos en su compañía, lo que fue un secreto guardado por años, uno que aún le daba risa: " _Siempre me hizo gracia tu timidez, en el fondo era algo que me daba risa. Verte esperando mi llegada, con los nervios recorriéndote todo el cuerpo, sólo porque no estabas familiarizada con un sentimiento así. Tu cara se tornaba roja a ratos y a veces, cuando te tocaba, te ponías pálida como la luna"._ Entre tanta oscuridad y una luna pálida, las estrellas eran las que ayudaban a embelesar la noche. Ella era todas mis estrellas.

Me empieza a doler la espalda. En realidad todo el cuerpo me duele y está débil, pero ahora lo resiento en la espalda. Quizá sea mi postura al sentarme o, como me dijo alguna vez un antiguo psicólogo, empezaba a resentir mis problemas económicos. Extraño la música, el humo del cigarro, la luz y la calidez de este hogar; el dinero me es innecesario.

No es que la casa este vuelta una porqueriza, pero este gato, compañero mío, no me ayuda a mantenerla en orden. Tampoco es que espere que él se encargue de todo, sólo necesito un poco de orden en mi vida. Empezar por mi hogar no sería mala idea.

Voy en busca del felino, lo encuentro en la cocina. Mueve la cola al verme, no es ningún perro, empieza a frotarse alrededor de una de mis piernas, ronronea. Yo lo aparto, le digo que aguarde, que iré por un poco de comida para ambos. Regreso al salón, veo el cenicero que ahora parece estar rodeado de polvo, aparenta haber más ceniza, pero sólo es la suciedad acumulada tras estos meses.

Volteo a ver el estéreo, quiero poner música, quizá podría animarme a sentir algo. Mi esposa bailaba con cualquier género musical. Algunas ocasiones, al regresar yo de mi trabajo, fastidiada y cansada, al entrar a la casa, la veía bailar lenta y plácidamente. Se acercaba a mí, con una extraña sonrisa, me jalaba por el saco, invitándome a bailar. No cedía fácilmente, el baile nunca fue lo mío, pero después de unos minutos, nos reíamos, nos besábamos y terminábamos entrelazadas bajo las cobijas. No, por ahora la música no es buena idea.

Los libros fueron más míos que de ella, pero lo he intentado todos estos meses y no puedo entrelazar unas palabras con otras, no puedo ni recordar lo que leí un párrafo anterior, así que renuncié a ellos, de momento. Tengo una idea extraña sobre lo qué es y causa la televisión, por ello ni siquiera le doy un vistazo. Así que decido hacer todo en silencio, asumiendo que estoy sola. Pasando a aceptarlo, porque aún percibo a mi esposa bailar entre tanto humo de varios colores.

Me meto a bañar, a pesar mío, con agua fría porque el gas se ha agotado hace ya tiempo. Me arreglo el cabello, o eso intento. Me veo al espejo y me da risa mi rostro, está triste, con ojeras y cansado. Recojo la ropa sucia y la pongo en el cesto, eso incluye las sabanas de la cama que empiezan a tornarse ocres. Barro un poco y una vez que veo, que al menos, la habitación está en orden, me preparo para salir.

Me sudan las manos. Necesito estar consciente de algo más, siento que algo falta y no sé qué es. Me llamaron del trabajo de mi esposa para darme las condolencias, mis amigas han intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. La contestadora está atascada de mensajes. No he escuchado ninguno, por cierto. Los borraré todos y me pondré en contacto, para empezar, con mi familia. En cuanto me casé, sentí que ya no tenía otro hogar más el que compartía con mi esposa. Me desligué tanto de mi familia que pensar en volver a estar en contacto me da un poco de miedo, y es justificado, mi familia es muy opresiva cuando lo quiere. Sin embargo, siempre estarán para cuando los necesites. Y ahora, yo los necesito.

Me aterra la idea de volver a salir, encontrarme a varias personas, que al verme querrán ayudarme o hacer algo por mí. No tengo nada en contra de la caridad, soy impávida ante esas cosas, pero soy un poco intolerante con las personas.

Una vez mi esposa me hizo esperar una hora en un lugar atiborrado de gente. La algarabía me estaba ofuscando los sentidos y empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Después una niña pelirroja, con pecas y ojos verdes me dio una rosa diciéndome que la mandaba la mujer rubia que estaba sentada en determinado lugar. Entonces la vi a ella, jovial y sonriente, con un gesto de lamento, entre conmovida y avergonzada. Es de esos pequeños actos que tenía ella para conmigo: le encantaban las personas y la naturaleza, y a mí me enternecían los niños. Quería tener hijos, nunca le propuse la idea, aunque creo que ella hubiera accedido pero pidiéndome algo de tiempo. No porque no estuviera lista, sino porque le gustaba disfrutar la vida y los niños los veía como algo muy complicado, hermoso, pero complicado.

Quiero dejar límpido el salón y la cocina, antes de salir. Buscando razones para no hacerlo, recojo algunas cosas, friego otras, limpio y me deshago de las cosas que ya no sirven. Acomodo los libros, quito el polvo de los muebles, intento sacudir los sillones, barro y después de casi tres horas parece que ha quedado bien. Se ve presentable la casa. Si trajera a mamá en este instante y le dijera que he hecho esto sola, aparte de llorar –porque mi madre es una sentimental–, me felicitaría, y con gran razón.

Yo también perdí a mi padre, no porque muriera, sino porque se fue, abandonó a mi madre cuando yo tenía cinco años. Siento que esa situación, el impacto, el resultado, fue una hija que daba todo por su madre y las mujeres que quisiera, pero a veces la debilidad me toma por sorpresa. Soy insegura. Una vez leí, porque lo que yo sé la mayoría de las veces es porque lo leí en algún lado, que las personas buscan otras que las hagan sentir completas, que si te falta un poco de tal cosa, te rodeas de aquellas que tienen ese aspecto en exceso. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, porque casi no me acercaba a la gente, hasta que conocí a mi esposa. Hasta con los dulces éramos así, a mí me gustaban casi insípidos y a ella demasiado dulces. Le encantaban los chocolates, sobre todo si yo se los regalaba, o eso me decía.

Me lavo el rostro en el lavabo de la cocina, voy a la sala y miro al gato dormido. Es una manera inteligente de evitar el dolor y el hambre, yo también me valdría de ella.

Me acerco a una de las ventanas, empieza a anochecer y es momento de salir. Busco el poco dinero con el que aún cuento, lo meto en mis bolsillos y de nuevo doy un vistazo a la ventana. Miro por un el rabillo del ojo, la cortina está ligeramente levantada y veo a unas cuantas personas regresar a sus casas. La calle sigue igual, parece un río con piedras congelado, las casas se ven de la misma manera, los árboles siguen creciendo y llenando el suelo de vegetación. En todo, ella sigue en todo.

Me cercioro de que la calle este deshabitada o casi deshabitada. Voy a la puerta, doy un largo suspiro y la abro para salir. La tercera luna me saluda, dicen que con la tercera luna pasan cosas raras, que los milagros surgen, que algunas puertas dentro de ti se abren para dar paso a algo. Su luz me es profusa y me hace sentir translúcida. Me quedo en el umbral de mi puerta, aún dentro de los perímetros de mi casa.

¡El cenicero, olvidé limpiar el cenicero!

Regreso al salón, veo el cenicero pero el gato no está, no le doy importancia. Tomo el cenicero, lo observo con un poco de nostalgia, añorándola. Regreso a la sala y veo una niña que está cerca de la puerta. Esta descalza y lleva un vestido blanco, la luz de la luna simula atravesarla y la hace parecer un espectro. Esta demasiado pálida para aparentar que sigue viva, pero la veo respirar. Su cabello rubio está un poco alborotado y hace contraste con su delgado cuerpo. Me quedo estupefacta e inmóvil. Ella me mira con un par de iris celeste, ladea la cabeza y me sonríe.

– No deberías dejar la puerta abierta, esta luna es juguetona –tiene una voz melódica, divertida y parece muy lejana. Se ríe llena de alborozo– . Bajo esta luz podrás ver los colores, siempre y cuando no te resistas.

La veo salir corriendo mientras sigue riendo, voy tras ella después de un momento de estupor. Corro por la sala y llego a la puerta, no la veo. Bajo el escalón, toco la acera, voy a la calle de ríos congelados con piedras en su interior. Olvido por un momento que tengo el cenicero en las manos, lo suelto ante la decepción de no ver a la pequeña y lo observo caer lentamente. Parece como si el tiempo se ralentizara, estalla en el suelo, los cigarrillos y la ceniza se esparcen. Veo con asombro como las calles se pintan de diferentes colores, originándose desde donde estoy de pie. Una vorágine se desata dentro de mí: empiezo a llorar.

De repente, todo se torna azul.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Hace poco me desangré de amor y vomité basura.**

 **Un saludo a esa persona que nunca volvió.**


End file.
